


Jsme stvořeni jeden pro druhého

by KayleeK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Johnlock výzva, M/M, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeK/pseuds/KayleeK
Summary: Sherlock má pro Johna vánoční překvapení





	1. Příběh psaný ve sněhových vločkách

**Author's Note:**

> Vytvořeno v rámci Vánoční Johnlock výzvy 2017  
> Téma č. 15. Příběh zahrnující koulovačku a sněhuláky.  
> (Koulovačku jsem musela vynechat. Nenapadlo mě, jak ji tam vložit. Doufám, že to velký problém nebude)

                Na 221b Baker street bylo poslední dobou pořádně rušno. Aby taky ne, když Vánoce jsou už za rohem. Přesněji řečeno dneska. Nikdy jsem na Vánocích nelpěl, ale kvůli Rosie a Johnovi... To už je jiná. No, možná i paní Hudsonová přispěla. Molly, Greysonovi… ne, tak se nejmenuje. Určitě to bylo něco na ´G´. No… Prostě všem ostatním jsme řekli, že návštěvy do 26. nepřijímáme. A pak se pojede k mým a Mycroftovo rodičům. Rádi by Rosie zase viděli. Berou ji jako vlastní. Aby taky ne, když jsme s Johnem tak dlouho spolu a mám velmi chytrý plán. Mycroft i paní Hudsonová mi pomohli. A jelikož se s Johnem od sebe nehneme, když je doma, potřeboval jsem pomoc zvenčí. A paní Hudsonová byla víc než ochotná mi pomoct, Mycroft měl sice nějaké řeči, ale pomohl také.  
                Jak byl stromeček hotový, Rosie si pod ním chtěla hrát, ale John už ji chtěl dát do postýlky.  
„Papa…“ zažbleptá a natáhne ke mně ruce. Ano, jediná slova co umí, jsou: Papa, Tatá, Hudš-ová a slovo ´ne´. Snažím se jí naučit i ´vražda´, ale jakýkoliv můj pokus skončil neúspěchem. Možná je to dobře, jinak by mě John chtěl zabít, nebo si to alespoň vybít v posteli. Ne, že by mi to vadilo, ale naštvaný John je občas nebezpečný. Vím svoje.  
„Kdepak princezno, už je čas jít spát,“ vezmu ji do náruče. Sama mi položí hlavu na rameno a obejme kolem krku. Je unavená, ale stejně jako já tvrdohlavá a nepřiznala by, že tomu tak je.  
„Papa,“ zopakuje tišeji. Chce si hrát, ale už je unavená.  
„Tatínkové už chtějí spát taky,“ přijde k nám John a pohladí ji po hlavičce a druhu ruku mi dá kolem pasu. Začnu jí tiše broukat ukolébavku, až mi na rameni usne. Odnesu ji do postýlky. Johnova stará ložnice teď slouží jako její pokojík.  
                Ještě chvilku jsem s ní strávil, než jsem sešel dolů. John stojí u okna. Obejmu ho zezadu a bradou se opřu o jeho hlavu. Je tak drobný oproti mně. Musím uznat, že je to ale roztomilé.  
„Sněží,“ pronese stroze, přesto je v jeho hlase slyšet něha, jak mi pokládá ruce na mé. Prsty přejedu po jeho prsteníčku. Měřím tak velikost jeho prstu. Dobrá, spíš se ujišťuju, že vše bude v pořádku. Snad mě John neodmítne, nevím, co bych pak dělal. Drogy možná, nebo se odstěhoval někam daleko.  
„Je to… krásné,“ řeknu pokojně. „Je to zvláštní.“  
„Co je zvláštní?“  
„Po dlouhé době se o Vánocích necítím opuštěně. Cítím se… jak to jen říct? Milovaně?“  
John se ke mně otočí. „Ovšem, že jsi milovaný,“ natáhne se na špičky a políbí mě. Pohladím ho po zádech. „Paní Hudsonová, Rosie, Mycroft, tvoji rodiče… a já tě milujeme.“  
                Jeho slova mě překvapila, mile, ale přeci jen překvapila. Políbím ho na čelo. Než ale stihnu něco říct, umlčí mě.  
„Pojď, půjdeme si lehnout, ať můžeme vstát brzy,“ řekne a vede mě za ruku. „Dej si sprchu, já zatím připravím dárky pod stromeček.“  
Souhlasím s ním. Sprchu si dám krátkou. Když ale přijdu do ložnice, John už sedí na posteli.  
„Copak máš v plánu?“ zeptám se. Prstem mi naznačí, ať si k němu lehnu.  
   
\-------

                Ráno si Rosie rozbaluje dárky. Dobře, pomáháme jí u toho. Paní Hudsonová všechno fotí a natáčí. Vypadá vážně dojatá. Rozbalování nám netrvá ale dlouho, proto navrhnu, abychom se oblékli a šli stavět sněhuláka. John je nadšený. Mám dojem, že nás vidí jako rodinu už dávno.  
Všichni se teple oblečeme a vydáme se do parku. Snad tím nic nepokazím. Venku sice mrzne, ale stejně svítí sem tam sluníčko. Jdu s Johnem vedle sebe. John vede kočárek. Jde s námi i paní Hudsonová. Po dlouhé době opravdu potřebuju její pomoc.  
                Do parku dorážíme po chvilce. Spousta lidí je ještě stále doma a užívají si dárky. Já dal Johnovi nový svetr. Ten starý byl už otřesný a neslušel mu. Taky jsem ho jednou nechtěně srazil v pračce, když byla paní Hudsonová nemocná a John v práci, chtěl jsem jim jen pomoct. Od Johna jsem dostal novou šálu, ručně pletenou. Netuším, koho poprosil, sám by to neupletl, ale velmi hřeje.  
„Je tu prázdno, tak můžeme začít stavět,“ řeknu.  
„Ty se na to nějak těšíš,“ Johnův výraz je pobavený. Našpulím mírně pusu.  
„Nemůžu?“  
„Sherlocku, Johne, nehádejte se alespoň o Vánocích, prosím,“ napomenutí od paní Hudsonové nás oba uzemní. Nabídne nám, že se s Rosie ještě projde, přitom na mě mrkne tak, abych to viděl jen já. Přikývnu. John váhá, ale nakonec svolí, když ho ujistím, že je Rosie v nejlepších rukách. Jsem si jist, že o tom John nikdy nepochyboval, spíš ho překvapilo, že vůbec nás paní Hudsonová chce nechat o samotě. Vzpomněl jsem si na den, kdy jsme se byli společně kouknout na byt, který by nám vyhovoval a na to, co nám řekla. Že má známou, u které bydlí registrovaní partneři a jak se John vehementně snažil přesvědčit ji, že my rozhodně potřebujeme dva pokoje, když nakonec jsme skončili u jedné ložnice. Paní Hudsonová odjede i s Rosie, která je bílým prachem všude kolem uchvácená.  
„Taky sis na to vzpomněl?“ zeptá se John, když jsou obě z dohledu.  
„Ano.“  
„Byl to zajímavý začátek.“  
„Ano to byl, začneme s tím sněhulákem?“ podívám se na svého společníka.  
„Tys to myslel vážně?“  
„Jistě, jinak bychom šli s dámami,“ odpovím jednoduše.  
„No dobrá.“  
                Sleduju, jak John vytváří kouli, na kterou postupně začne nabalovat další sníh. Dělám po jeho vzoru to samé. Ve finále mám větší kouli. Jak to John zjistí, začne se smát.  
„Ty si nemáš co kompenzovat,“ řekne se slzami v očích.  
„Není to schválně, jen se mi povedla větší, tak bychom ji mohli použít jako základovou,“ bráním se. Začneme skládat sněhuláka dohromady. Připevníme mu sněhové ruce a do jedné větvičky. Dozdobíme jej kamínky a kameny jako knoflíky. Nezapomněli jsme ani na mrkev, bez které by se neobešel. Po půl hodině máme hotovo. Vytáhnu telefon a začnu sepisovat.  
„Prosím, nech ten twitter alespoň o Vánocích,“ napomene mě John. Podívám se na něj ublíženě.  
„Chci si vyfotit naše dílo,“ pokrčím rameny.  
                Nechá mě si sněhuláka vyfotit. Pak se rozhlédnu. Všimnu si auta, které by mohlo být Mycroftovo, nebo alespoň jeho poskoků.  
„Vatikánské kameje!“ zvolám a spadnu na Johna, svalím ho na zem. Směju se. Snad pochopí, že je to jen žertík. Začneme po sobě házet sníh. Přetočí se nade mě. Snažím se hlavně, aby se nedíval na sněhuláka. John mou hru naštěstí pochopil rychle. Pak se zastaví. Dívá se mi do očí, ne, spíš se mi dívá do duše. Jeho hrudník se rychle zvedá.  
„Tvoje vlasy jsou úplně bílé, Sherlocku,“ konstatuje jen. Pousměju se na něj. Svého partnera v krizi. Zaslechnu nedaleké odkašlání, znamení, že je vše přichystané.  
„Zavři oči, mám pro tebe ještě jeden dárek,“ jemnými pohyby ho po uposlechnutí sundám ze sebe a pomůžu na nohy. Donutím ho stát zády ke sněhovému mužíkovi. „Počkej…~“  
Snažím se udržet hlas klidný, ale moje tělo naplňují zvláštní pocity. Nervozita, strach. Nejspíš i radost a zvědavost. Je to teď, nebo nikdy. Přejdu ke sněhulákovi a pokleknu vedle něj. Mycroft, nebo nějaký poskok dal do sněhové ruky otevřenou krabičku s prstýnkem, do kterého byl vsazen duhový kámen.  
„Už můžu?“ John je zvědavý zrovna tak. Možná i trochu nervózní.  
„Dobrá… Otoč se.“  
                Nadechnu se v momentě, kdy se otočí a otevře oči. Zůstane stát s otevřenou pusou.  
„Johne Hamishi Watsone… Známe se už spoustu let. Dobrá, je pravda, že jsem dva roky hrál mrtvého, ale na tom teď nesejde. Sdílíme prakticky život společně, ale já bych si sobecky přál, abys se mnou zůstal navždy.“  
                Následující vteřina ticha se zdá být nekonečná, znervózňující, zvláštní. John na mě mlčky kouká z krabičky na mě a zase zpět. Ale nakonec spadne na kolena ke mně a obejme mě.  
„Williame Sherlocku Scotte Holmesi, na světě není většího génia, než jsi ty, ale ani ty jsi nedokázal poznat, že bych s tebou zůstal i přesto…“  
„Vezmeš si mě?“  
„Ano, moc rád!“ políbí mě a povalí znovu do sněhu. Obejmu ho oběma rukama kolem pasu a přivinu k sobě. Rozplakalo mě to. V naší blízkosti se ozve tleskání pár osob. Když se zvedneme, zjistíme, že tam stojí Mycroft, paní Hudsonová s kočárkem a Lestrade s Andersonem. John si musí sundat rukavici, abych mu mohl dát prstýnek. Je to širší prstýnek s malým duhovým kamínkem vsazeným do něj.  
„Jak dlouho jsi to plánoval?“ zeptá se John.  
„Dlouho,“ odpoví téměř unisono naši diváci. Protože se na tom podíleli a já jim to jen potvrdím.  
                Domů se už vracíme všichni. Pozval jsem je, protože mi tak pomohli. Mám dojem, že odteď Vánoce budou mým oblíbeným svátkem. Budou pro mě něčím speciální a já jsem rád.


	2. Chci být jen s tebou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pár měsíců po tom, co Sherlock požádal Johna o ruku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Součást výzvy pro rok 2018.  
> Téma- Tváří v tvář smrti   
> Pojala jsem to trochu jinak. Snad nezklame.

Chci být jen s tebou  


                Stále nemohu uvěřit tomu, že mě Sherlock požádal o ruku. Vím, jak je pro něj těžké projevovat vůči někomu city a tohle mu dalo velké úsilí. Bylo to tak dojemné, hlavně ten sníh v jeho tmavých vlasech. Vypadalo to tak kouzelně a ten okamžik byl perfektní. Zdá se, že i oslavu potom měl naplánovanou. Jsem mu i vděčný, protože já bych se k tomu asi neodhodlal. Myslím, že už tak pevné pouto, jako máme my dva, tohle jenom zesílilo. Další den jsme opravdu jeli k jeho rodičům. Dokonce se k nám připojil i Mycroft. Necítím se pohodlně, když je s námi v jednom autě, hlavně, když řídí. Paní Hudsonová šla k přátelům, i přesto, že jsme ji zvali sebou. Uběhli Vánoce a brzy na to měla Rosie první narozeniny. Veliká oslava se konala u nás doma, kdy Rosie dostala spoustu pískátek a žužlátek a nevím čeho všeho. Už ani skoro nemáme místo, kam dávat hračky. Jednu jsem dokonce našel jednou při… No, když jsme byli se Sherlockem spolu… v posteli. Bytem se ozvalo úžasné hlasité zapískání. Ani nevím, kde se tam ta hračka vzala.  
  
\---  
  
                Uběhli víc jak dva měsíce, kdy jsem se svatbou se Sherlockem souhlasil. On se vrátil ke svým věcem. Samozřejmě mu jako vždy pomáhám. Sherlock začal prohlížet důkazy, které nám zatím Greg poskytl, na zemi. Ale brzy ale přes to začne plazit Rosie a Sherlock se tváří naštvaně. Už se nadechuje, že ji okřikne, když se na něj kouknu vyčítavě.  
„Važda,“ vypustí z pusy v tom okamžiku ten malý tvor. Oba své pohledy stočíme na toho malého tvora, který si akorát sedl do veškerých papírů a tváří se jako měsíček na hnoji.  
„Ano!“ vykřikne radostně Sherlock a vezme ji radostně ze země, zatočí ji ve vzduchu. „Samozřejmě, že je to vražda! Šikovná holčička!  
„Sherlocku?!“ zavrčím a zvednu se. Sherlock si ji přitiskne k sobě. „Tys ji naučil říkat vražda?“  
„Važda!“ výskne znovu.  
„Nebylo to lehké, věř mi,“ Sherlock se zatváří nevinně. Oba dva mají ten kukuč. Pobaveně se ušklíbnu. Podívám se na ně. Jim prostě nikdy nešlo nic dlouho vyčítat.  
„Už ji další slova neuč, prosím,“ zjemním pohled a kouknu se na tu spoušť na zemi. „Možná by bylo lepší si to dát na stěnu, co ty na to?“  
Sherlock přikývne a podá mi Rosie, která se začne dožadovat jídla. Nechám Sherlocka, aby si to sám dal na zeď tak, jak potřebuje.  
„Johne, můžeš sem na chvíli?“ ozve se z obýváku. Jeho hlas je roztřesený. Nechám Rosie její lžičku, ať si pomůže sama. Zahlédnu Sherlocka, jak ustupuje od stěny ke krbu.  
„Sherlocku, co se-“ jak dojdu do místnosti a kouknu se na to, všimnu si toho taky. Všechny ty vraždy, které se odehrály-. Po zvýraznění míst, kde se těla nalezla, to dává jasný obrazec ´IOU´.  
„Vrátil se…! To není možné ale!“ vykřikne. Prohlédnu si mapu. Ušklíbnu se. Všechny nápisy jsou obráceně.  
„Máš tu mapu danou špatně.“ Otočím ji vzhůru nohama. Teď se i dá přečíst. Sherlock se na mě ale koukne s hrůzou v očích. „Někdo si jen hraje na Moriartyho.“  
„Neříkej to jméno!“ okřikne mě. Stále se občas během noci budí, s tím, že se mu zase zdála ta scéna na střeše. A to, že jsme byli od sebe odloučení.  
Dojdu k němu a stáhnu si ho do objetí. Začnu ho konejšit. V takových případech je z něj malé dítě, které potřebuje někoho, kdo ho obejme.  
„Je to minulost, už tu není. Je to jen hloupý žert. Nevrátí se.“  
„Jsi si jistý?“ zeptá se opatrně.  
„Jistě. A teď, ta mapa je už správně. Už je to lepší?“  
„Mnohem,“ cítím, jak se mi v náručí uvolňuje. Hladím ho ve vlasech. „Johne… Omlouvám se.“  
„To nic. Spolu všechno zvládneme, ano?“ povolují mu kolena. Pomalu se svezeme na zem.  
„Já nevím… Zničil jsem ti život,“ řekne zkroušeně. Je jak hromádka neštěstí.  
„Sherlocku, přestaň s tím. Šel jsem do toho s tebou, přečkali jsme to a já jsem teď šťastný, protože jsi tu celou tu dobu byl a teď tu jsem já pro tebe. Miluju tě, a chci být jenom s tebou.“  
Jeho pohled na mě je šťastný. Vděčný.  
„Děkuju, Johne. Vyřešíme tohle jako za starých časů?“ zeptá se.  
„Jistě! Jsem přeci tvůj věrný bloger,“ zvednu ho zpátky na nohy. V tu chvíli je slyšet, jak dopadá talířek na zem a brečící Rosie. „Bloger a malá asistentka.“  
  
\---  
  
                Pár dní na to jdeme za Gregem, abychom mu řekli, na co jsme přišli. Ten nám řekl, co zjistili oni. Sherlock to vzal v úvahu a zahodil do koše většinu z nich. Odjíždíme domů trochu vyčerpaní. Teda hlavně já. Sherlock se zdá zamyšlený.  
„Co se stavit na jídle?“ zeptá se při cestě.  
„Proč ne?“ Rosie je s Moly, nerad ji tahám na policii, přestože má Grega ráda. Sherlock řekne taxikáři, ať zastaví u restaurace přesně podle adresy. Po pár minutách tam zastavujeme. Přijde mi to povědomé, ale nemůžu si vzpomenout, jestli jsem tu už byl.  
                „Je nějaký důvod, proč zrovna sem?“ zeptám se ho.  
„Jistě…“ vejdeme dovnitř. V tu chvíli to místo poznám, tady jsme večeřeli první den, co jsme se znali. Večeřel jsem tedy spíš já, ale to je ta restaurace. Místo, kde jsem se snažil přesvědčit majitele, že to není rande. Teď to ale na rande vypadá. Sherlock ale mou ruku nechytá, jak jsem čekal. Zvedne si límeček. Mám dojem, že se bude ještě něco dít. Vejdeme dovnitř. Nikde ani noha.  
„Tohle se mi nelíbí ani trochu, Sherlocku,“ vzhlédnu k němu.  
„Máš pravdu.“ Jeho pohled je soustředěný. Rozhlíží se po podniku zvědavě. Z kapsy vytáhne svou lupu a začne hledat stopy. Otevřou se dveře ve chvíli, kdy jsme od nich daleko a zamkne je za sebou.  
„Vida, kohopak to tu máme. Slavný Sherlock Holmes a jeho poskok,“ řekne osoba, která nám zatarasí cestu.  
„Nejsem poskok, jsem jeho bloger,“ ohradím se naštvaně.  
„To je fuk, vyjde to nastejno.“  
„Johne, tady nemá cenu vyjednávat něco s někým, kdo nemá ani odvahu říct své jméno.“ Zamručí Sherlock. „Při tolika vraždách jsem čekal někoho chytrého, ale tohle… Je nudné.“  
Osobu to zaskočilo očividně. Nečekal, že to Sherlock zhodnotí jako nudné.  
„Ale ten vzkaz jste rozluštil, ne?“  
„Jistě. Jediné, co jste dokázal, bylo okopírování mrtvého člověka, nic víc.“  
                Cítím, jak k nám zezadu někdo přistoupí a sváže nám ruce.  
„Na rozdíl od něj ale dokončím jeho sen. Zabít Sherlocka Holmese a jeho poskoka. Pardon, blogera.“ Dívá se na nás pobaveně. Ti, co nám svázali ruce, nás donutí si sednout na židle a Sherlock se začne uchechtávat.  
„Zdá se, že jste špatně pochopil mysl Jima Moriartyho, protože jen ubožák to udělá tak špatně,“ zkritizuje ho Sherlock.  Je pravda, že ten nápis napsal špatně. Stále nevím ale, jak přišel na to, kam jet. Muž už začíná být zoufalý v obličeji, vytáhne na nás zbraň. Namíří ji na hlavu Sherlockovi a položí prst na spoušť.  
„Jaký tedy, podle slavného Sherlocka Holmese, byl Jim Moriarty?“ zeptá se.  
„Především by nemířil na mě, chtěl mi ublížit psychicky, ne fyzicky,“ Sherlockův pohled je vyzývavý. Čeká, co udělá dál. Muž namíří zbraň na mě.  
„Jak typické!“ zasměje se pobaveně můj partner. Kouknu se na něj. Vážně chce provokovat cvoka se zbraní v ruce? Navíc, když má prsty na spoušti. Skvělé Sherlocku! Vážně skvělé! Tenhle na mě alespoň nedal vestu s výbušninami, jenom na mě míří zbraní. Opravdu jsem byl v horších situacích, přesto si moc klidně nepřijdu.  
„Nezabijete ho,“ řekne svědomitě Sherlock. Ten člověk se uchechtá a zmáčkne spoušť… Nic se nestane.  
„Vidíte! Musí se to odjistit,“ upozorní ho Sherlock. Náš věznitel se jen ušklíbne a hodí po něm zbraň. Chci se ozvat, ale někdo mě udeří zezadu do hlavy.  
                Probudím se s obrovskou bolestí hlavy. Ležím Sherlockovi na klíně. Hladí mě ve vlasech. Zavřu znovu oči. Rukou si sáhnu na zátylek, protože to byla velká rána.  
„Co… se stalo?“ zašeptám. Všimnu si, že jsme na gauči, ale ještě se nedokážu pořádně soustředit.  
„Je mi to tak líto, Johne, že tě vystavuju takovému nebezpečí,“ řekne mi tiše.  
„Zvykl jsem si. Co se stalo?“ zeptám se znovu.  
„Nic… důležitého, nakonec přijel Lestrade se zpožděním a zatkl je. To je celé.“ Podle jeho hlasu slyším, že je tam něco víc, než tohle, ale nebude o tom chtít mluvit. Pomalu se posadím. Sherlock je naštvaný a kouká se jinam. Mám dojem, že si to vyčítá. Pohladím ho po tváři a natočím si jeho obličej k sobě.  
„Poslouchej. Ať se děje cokoliv, ať stojíme tváří v tvář smrti, jsme v tom spolu. A já s tebou půjdu dobrovolně kamkoliv si řekneš, ať je to do jícnu sopky, nebo do doupěte mafie, vždycky budu s tebou!“ políbím ho jako důkaz. Dám mu ruce kolem krku. Nechá se vtáhnout. Pousměju se do polibku.  
„Johne, bojím se dne, kdy tě to opravdu zabije,“ řekne tiše.  
„Sherlocku, už jsi pro mě obětoval vlastní život, přišel jsem o tebe na dva roky. Teď už to musíme řešit spolu. Jinak bych ti to už znovu neodpustil.“  
Chvíli mlčí, ale pak se ale usměje. „Můj Johne… Jsi všechno, po čem jsem kdy toužil… Teda pokud se nejedná o pořádnou vraždu. Ale od té doby, co jsi se mnou, mám tendenci tě chránit.“  
„Sherlocku, ty hlupáku. To víš, že tu s tebou budu. Co jít domů?“ zeptám se ho. Všiml jsem si, že jsme na policejní stanici.  
„Dobře.“  
                Greg se ještě ujistil, že jsme v pořádku a pustil nás. Ještě si vyslechl mou verzi a odvezli nás domů. Už tam čeká Moly, celá vyděšená, jestli jsme v pořádku.  
„Neboj se, už jsme v pořádku, Rosie spí?“ zeptá se Sherlock. Moly přikývne a koukne se na mě. Můj partner se vydá za mou dcerkou. Musela mu chybět. I mně chyběla, ale ještě chci říct Moly, co se stalo.  
„Dáš si čaj?“ zeptám se jí.  
„Ne… budu muset jít, čekala jsem, až se vrátíte,“ řekne. „Jsem ráda, že jste doma. Dej na něj pozor, ať se nerozhodne znovu fingovat smrt, prosím.“  
„Na to se můžeš spolehnout.“  
Rozloučím se s ní a jdu za Sherlockem a Rosie. Vidím, jak s ní sedí v křesle a houpe ji v náručí. Asi se vzbudila, tak se ji snaží uspat. Opřu se o dveře. Rosie brzy usíná. Jak krásný má k ní vztah. Pomalu ji položí do postýlky a přikryje. Společně beze slova sejdeme dolů. Za ruku ho vedu do ložnice. Posadím ho na postel. Políbím ho. Prsty sklouznu na jeho hrudník a začnu mu rozepínat košili…  



End file.
